


Forget Me Not

by electronicsunray



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Relationships: 姜吕尚/郑友荣, 崔伞/郑友荣
Kudos: 1





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeyu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jeyu).



以前吕尚跟我说，杀了人之后，要记得摸摸那个人的眼球确认他是不是真的死掉了。我说如果他的眼球还在动怎么办，吕尚说那就照着他的脖子再来一刀。

吕尚倒在我面前的时候，我想了想，去摸了吕尚的眼球，他的眼球还在眼皮下蠕动，我想吕尚还短暂地活着，但子弹是照着他的胸口打的，吕尚再过一小会儿就要死了。

我抽出腰间的刀，悬到吕尚的脖子上方，吕尚的手扯到我的袖口，我看见他很轻地摇了摇头。我安下心来。收回匕首，握住吕尚的手，我说，吕尚不要害怕，你是组织的英雄，你在现在死掉，你就不是叛徒，组织会记住你，把你的名字刻在我们的光辉柱上的。吕尚好像稍微笑了一下，他示意我把耳朵凑过去，我乖乖照做了，他很小声地说，我的耳朵被他的呼吸喷得发痒，他说友荣真是傻瓜。

两年前我从平壤来到首尔，在路边捡废弃易拉罐的时候认识了伞。伞第一次见我，正好是他刚和女朋友分手不久的敏感时期，他那时天天晚上一个人蹲在烤肉店店外的台阶，哭得眼泪鼻涕漫在脸上，用辣烧酒凄惨地浇自己一头，看上去比我还像流浪汉。

我在捡易拉罐的时候被人欺负，说起来其实是我不对，因为人家的确还没喝完，我在一旁直直地盯着人家看，那个时候我不懂，首尔人是会因为这个不舒服的。很久以前在学校和吕尚一起，我老是盯着他，看他吃从组长饭厅那里偷来的蜂蜜打糕，看得我口水横流。蜂蜜打糕是我家过年的时候才吃得起的东西，绝对的奢侈品，手指蘸进装一层浅浅蜂蜜的小碟子里可以反反复复地吃上一天。吕尚对我很好，吃完打糕，剩下的蜂蜜会慷慨地送给我。我总是一口气喝进肚子里，因为这个被吕尚嘲笑。说我要是生活在南韩肯定会得糖尿病。我听了有点崇拜吕尚，吕尚总是懂得很多。

我被揍也没有反抗，那个男人的拳头力度很小，我身体结实，完全受得住。男人好像因此被激怒了，他从牛仔裤（第一次见男人穿那种紧身的裤子）里掏出小匕首，我意识到事态有些严峻，想这难道会是我来到首尔杀的第一个人，可他其实很无辜，只是好面子的普通男人而已，谁让我一直盯着他女朋友喝饮料，还吸着鼻涕，谁见了都会觉得我不讨人喜欢。伞那时就突然从台阶上刷地站起，“呀”地朝我们这边大叫一声，身体摇摇晃晃，他手指着那个男人，流里流气地说干什么呢干什么呢。

伞帮我摆平了那个男人。后来我觉得也可以理解，在流浪汉和酒鬼的双重围攻下，正常人一般当然是选择一走了之。男人骂骂咧咧地挥舞着匕首，扯着他还在抽泣的女友走了，剩下我和伞。伞无言地看着我，我记得伞那时的眼睛因为刚哭过，还是湿乎乎的，看得我心中有点发抖。

伞先开了口，问我，你捡那么多易拉罐，一天能挣几个钱。

我说够我填饱肚子。当然偶尔也填不饱肚子，就去垃圾桶翻点吃的，我肚子消化能力很厉害的。我从来没对伞撒过谎。

伞立刻就哭了。我吓一跳，他抱住我说我可怜的朋友，二十一世纪怎么在首尔还有连肚子都吃不饱的人。我当时被抱着，觉得莫名其妙。吃不饱对我来说是很正常的事，以前多亏吕尚会偷东西，我们偶尔才能躲在学校摄像头拍不到的地方（就此我们研究了相当久）大口大口往嘴巴里塞冷冰冰的紫菜包饭，吃完那一整天都很幸福。肚子填饱后我和吕尚再去训练场摔跤，或者练刺刀练一整个下午，把肚子里硬邦邦的紫菜包饭消化成我们的肌肉和即将新长出来的骨骼。即便如此，我们最终都没有长得太高。想来长高光靠紫菜包饭还是有点太难。不过我还是很高兴，后来我和吕尚已经算是学校里的小巨人了。

伞带我回了他家。很多人都说我是笨蛋，组长说我脑子一根筋，吕尚也说我笨蛋，连死前最后一句话都是在骂我笨蛋。不过我觉得伞比我更笨，带着我，一个来路不明的流浪汉回家，就因为流浪汉说他填不饱肚子。很奇怪，搞得我像一条流浪小狗一样。

伞那天跟我说了很多话，絮絮叨叨的搞得我有点烦，他说他有多爱他的前女友，说他女友是因为觉得他没有前途才抛弃了他。说到这里他大吼一声，说完全是他的女朋友没有眼光，他崔伞最终一定会走上世界的舞台，到时候全世界无人不知无人不晓崔伞，他的歌声要到达世界的每一个角落，叫死刑犯也能听得清清楚楚。我听他说了一大串，没怎么听懂，就傻笑着给他鼓掌。伞在一家地下小酒吧帮人卖唱，唱一些自己写的歌，我听他唱了，说真的我不太懂。我唯二会唱的歌就是国歌，还有吕尚经常在我耳边哼的一首，叫临津江。吕尚唱得很好，每当唱完这首歌，吕尚都会背过去擦眼睛。我知道吕尚哭了，但不知道为什么吕尚不愿意叫我瞧见。有的时候，我很想帮吕尚舔去他的眼泪。

我穿了伞的旧衣服，伞的旧鞋，身上的一切都是伞的。伞说会介绍我去他在的酒吧，至少能帮我找个端酒盘的服务员工作，他和老板关系还不错。说到这里他很自豪地看向我。我觉得伞这样很可爱，好像要主人表扬的小狗狗。我很感激伞，因为来首尔一路很是颠簸，弄丢了和组织联系的传呼机，导致我也没办法去找吕尚。吕尚比我早来首尔两年，我那时会从平壤跑到首尔，主要原因就是吕尚。组织要我负责监视他，以防他在当间谍的途中受南韩腐臭土壤和空气的诱骗，叛变组织，背叛我们伟大的共和国。到那个时候，组织我要亲手杀了吕尚。

我在打扫酒吧厕所卫生的时候遇见了他。吕尚那时抱着一个穿着浮华的女人从厕所隔间出来，女人黏在他身上，好像离开他就会缺水而死。我看见她从吕尚嘴巴里要口水吃，惊得我下巴要掉下来。吕尚看到我的瞬间很平静，他吻了吻那个女人的脸，像是安抚。

他笑着说友荣好久不见。你还是来找我了。我听了眼泪立刻往下掉。我真的很想他。

吕尚给了我新的联络工具，是一部手机，我从来没用过这种东西。吕尚轻描淡写地说是别人送他的，他来到这里，收到很多礼物。我心情不太好，说你在这里很受欢迎吗吕尚。吕尚笑得眼睛都消失，说那样不好吗，大家都喜欢他，自然就会放松警惕。他现在看上去跟一个南韩人没什么区别了。我说你从来都不是南韩人，你完成任务后就要回到平壤，你的荣誉和家人都在那里，也许你以后还会娶妻生子...吕尚摇摇头，说像我和他这类人不要想着结婚生子。我们的身体是属于国家的，来自国家，归于国家，每一寸。

伞一直在酒吧门口等我，我拍他的肩膀，伞转过来看我，下巴缩在外套领子里，还一抽一抽的吸鼻涕。伞眉头皱起，说怎么这么久，你在跟谁说话啊友荣。我说只是一个以前认识的朋友。伞撅起嘴，说我怎么不知道你还有以前的朋友...那个朋友对你怎么那么坏，你都在街上捡易拉罐过活了，他都没有想过要接济你一下。我大笑，说，他也好辛苦。所以我们谁也不给谁添麻烦，很努力地各自在活。伞若有所思地点点头，傻笑着问我说要去吃汤饭吗友荣。肚子饿得要死掉了。我笑嘻嘻地说傻瓜才说不。

后来我总是很想念和伞一起在凌晨吃汤饭的这段时间。伞喝烧酒喝到脸发烫发红，说他收到的小费每一天都在变多，他一直在参加各家公司的歌手甄选，被很多家拒绝，但他是越战越勇，绝不服输的人，伞说总有眼光独到的公司能发现他的才华。我举起酒杯，酒洒到桌上，伞很珍惜地像小狗那样去舔。我说伞一定会有那一天，我保证。伞这种人不论走哪条路都能咬紧饭碗，路会越走越灿烂光明，我相信伞身上有那种力量。我看着他的眼睛，因为我从来不对伞说谎。伞抱着我哭，说谢谢你友荣，一直陪在我身边，我们到死都要是朋友。我说好。死从伞嘴巴里说出来，感觉有些陌生。吕尚说我们的身体从生到死都是国家的，我知道我最后肯定会为了我的祖国去死。那个时候，我想的会是平壤吗？还是伞呢？我不知道。

次日，伞带我去了一家纹身店纹身。我犹豫了很久，但组织的确也没明令禁止往皮肤上刺这种图腾一样的东西。伞和我最后纹了同一串字母，我看不懂，伞很得意地说这是拉丁文，意思是“到死都是朋友”。我说伞竟然还懂拉丁文，好了不起。伞哼哼几声，而后又有点心虚地摸摸鼻头，说这是他唯一懂的拉丁文，不过也足够了。

伞是南韩人，是我们的敌人。直到和伞真正成为朋友，这件事始终没有在我的脑子出现。后来组织要我开始密切注意吕尚的行动，在跟踪吕尚并监视他的途中，我看到手臂上那串纹身忍不住发呆，想和伞成为朋友究竟意味着什么。我们给彼此的承诺中，有着什么发光发亮的东西吸引着我和伞。强烈地。…友谊像是黄金，像神迹一样两次降临在我手中，梦一样奢侈。

我从那时起，时常感到愧疚，因为无论如何，我都没办法为了伞去死。伞有点笨，要是伞因为我死了---我算是危险分子，我会非常非常难受，难受到可能就算活下来，也无法再交任何朋友了。也许从一开始我就不该把伞当朋友看待。

纹身的时候我和伞都痛得呲牙咧嘴，伞刚惨叫完又立刻轮到我，那种细细的针咬进皮肤，像一种漫长的酷刑。

我想到以前和吕尚练习刺刀的某次，天下了雨，温度又很低，地面湿而滑，身体因为寒冷变得迟钝不少。吕尚刺向我时我第一次来不及躲闪，刺刀扎在我肩膀上，几乎触及骨头，痛得我眼泪乱飙。

吕尚叹口气，手掌按住我出血口，说友荣，如果现在你面对的是敌人，你已经死了。我抽泣着说可是现在是吕尚。吕尚沉默一阵，说有一天我们也许也会变成敌人。我不理解，我和吕尚是朋友，那时候唯一的朋友，为什么会变成敌人。我摇摇头，说不会的吕尚，就算有那一天，我也不会杀你。吕尚冷着脸说放什么狗屁，如果有那一天，你要打起十二分精神来杀我。我也同样。

吕尚真的说到做到。监视吕尚一段时间后，我了解到他已经打算背叛组织，正计划偷渡逃往中国。和那天那个女人一起。吕尚在巷子里堵到我，我那时暂且还未通报组织，我还在等，我说吕尚，不要逃，你会被所有人瞧不起。哪怕你现在开枪自杀也好过逃跑。吕尚隔得远远的看我，目光很冷清。他说友荣，为什么来首尔？我说组织要求我来。吕尚说你撒谎，不是你主动要来的吗？我不说话。吕尚走近一点，我往后退，他有些吃惊，淡淡笑了。他说友荣，我好想做一个自私的人。我想去一个更好的地方，尽管我的家人在平壤等着我，等着我的名字被刻在荣耀柱上，可是我还是想逃。我轻声说，你爱上她了吗？吕尚说，我可以爱上任何人。

吕尚扑向我，我抽出刀前，刀已经抵着我小腹处的皮肤。他的脸离我很近，说抱歉友荣。刀穿过我的身体，融了进去。我倒在地上流很多血，但眼睛还在眨，眼球在跳动，心脏也在跳动。吕尚却没有一刀扎进我的喉咙。他站在我头顶，俯视着我说，不要再见了，友荣。下一次见，我会杀了你，你也会杀了我的。

我颤巍巍地掏出手机给伞打了电话，他找到我，看到我小腹上的伤口，带我去看和酒吧老板关系很好的一个黑医生。缝针的时候我一动不动，伞代替我呲牙咧嘴。他看着我欲言又止，想问什么，但最终没问。我很感激伞，因为他要是问，我就不得不撒谎了，我不想对伞撒谎，一次也不想。想到这里我嘿嘿笑了，到这时我才意识到，我跟伞说的第一句话就是谎言。我说我是流浪汉，我叫友荣。可是我没说我是平壤来的间谍，我没有名字，我的编号是K7，友荣是吕尚走之前我求着他帮我想的。友荣，吕尚说是友谊和荣耀的意思。我很喜欢。但这从来都不是我的名字。我开始哭，伞很慌乱地说友荣是不是很痛？我点点头。伞握住我的一只手，轻轻吻了吻，说我的朋友...我可怜的友荣。我会陪着你。

在伞家里养伤的那段时间，我除了发呆什么也做不了。我行动失败，还差点送命，组织给了我最后一次机会，要我在吕尚离开首尔前杀掉他，不然死掉的就是我。我长时间想着这件事，想如果一定要有一个人活下来，我更希望是吕尚。不是因为吕尚比我更值得活下去，我和吕尚是一样的，我们的家人都在平壤等着我们回去，哪怕最后等到的只是一个名字，也希望是一个光荣的名字。即便如此吕尚也说他想要去中国。我想吕尚眼中究竟有怎样一种他所期盼的新的生活，诱使着他抛弃祖国抛弃家人，非要跳进去不可。我不明白，却又不愿意去憎恨吕尚。

伞每天回家都给我带很多蜂蜜打糕，我说我喜欢吃这个，伞就天天买，买很多很多，吃到我胃几乎消化不良。我后来嚼着打糕难受得哭了，我说伞，我不想得糖尿病。伞慌忙摆手说不至于的，那么点蜂蜜不至于的。

吕尚最后没能上到前往中国的那艘船。我还是去见了他。在黑暗里我问他说，吕尚，我要回平壤了，你有什么想说的话要我带给你家人吗，你们也许再也不会见了。吕尚背对着我，静了很久。他说友荣，你呢？我想听你说点什么。我愣愣想了很久，说，吕尚，我希望你能逃走。我突然想说很多话，因为我知道再也见不到吕尚了。

我说得絮絮叨叨，可能是被伞影响的缘故。我说，有时候看着伞，你知道他吧，我跟你说起过他，有点傻傻的一个南韩人。他前段时间给我买了好多蜂蜜打糕，我吃到最后甚至都觉得难吃。但我还是把蜂蜜都喝光了，我想如果和伞，是和伞的话，得糖尿病我也可以吧。糖尿病是不是也没那么可怕呢，吕尚？

那段沉默的时间长得我以为吕尚其实已经悄悄走了，留在我面前的只是吕尚的一个幻影。后来我听到他很深地叹气，他往后，靠到我身上，我就抱住他。吕尚说，好像在安慰我，声音轻得像悄悄话，他说当然了友荣，糖尿病没那么可怕。

我松开吕尚，子弹从背后射进吕尚胸口，我回头看到伞。

伞握着我藏在地板下面的手枪，枪口冒出几缕白烟。

吕尚倒在地上，我扑上去，我说吕尚，吕尚，你现在死，也不要害怕，你是光荣的...我的眼泪滴在他脸上，吕尚有些茫然地看我。他胸口都是血，我像很久以前他捂住我肩膀的出血口那样捂住他胸口的洞，血还是一股股往外冒，我回头看伞，伞握着枪，这次对准了我。

我说，伞，伞，我从来不对你撒谎，但...

伞冷冷地看着我。我发现他的眼睛是湿的，伞因为什么在哭呢？

吕尚要我凑过去听他说话，他说完，眼球就不再跳动了。

我坐在地上，摸到手臂上微微凸起的纹身，我想，我同时背叛了我的两个朋友。黄金枯萎成粪土，我亲手干的。

伞用枪指着我，我往后退，替吕尚上了那艘开往中国的船，伞开了枪，第一枪朝着天空，第二枪射在我的鞋尖前，还有一发子弹。我往后退到渡船上，伞在那时放下了枪，寂静而遥远地同我对峙。

后来我在狱中读到过期的报纸，说伞因为开枪打死了吕尚一事得到极大关注，吕尚身份被揭露，令人深恶痛绝的北朝间谍。伞一夜间成了国家英雄。后来他被大型演艺公司签走，以此次事件为蓝本公司为他量身打造了出道专辑，伞很快红遍南韩。

那些人对我这种北朝间谍其实还不错，我能在监狱图书馆借到伞演唱会的碟。演唱会末尾，伞对着巨型电子屏幕露出他手臂上的纹身，眼神凶狠，隔着屏幕，我也忍不住发抖。

那天晚上我睡得很不好。我面对墙壁侧躺着，手臂上的纹身在我被捕前就被我割下来，吞进肚子里。

伞在演唱会上，对着全世界的眼睛说。我知道他是在对我说

“我们一定会再见的，总有一天，一定。”

当然，伞。我们一定会再见。我摸到手臂上长长的那道疤痕，微笑着。沉入无梦的梦境。


End file.
